A Disturbed Meeting
by The-Seer-of-Gallifrey
Summary: Starring Cad Bane, the infamous Bounty Hunter from Duro. When Bane is found inside the City Under the Sea, he is in for a huge suprise! What he does not know is that he is needed for something else later Prequel of "Darkness External" .


_**Jane and Sephiroth: The Beginning - The Clone Wars**_

_City Under the Sea exclusive. What happens when a mysterious enemy of the [Star Wars] Jedi invades the City Under the Sea? He finds he comes in disturbing a meeting and tries keeping his mouth shut about it._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own "Star Wars: The Clone Wars"...or Cad Bane...but I do own "Jane and Sephiroth: The Beginning"._

_I present to you..."A Disturbing Meeting"!!_

_---_

_**A Disturbing Meeting**_

_(City Under the Sea, front gate: Mariani (March) 21st, 2896 BC)_

_It was very dark, but being underwater made it a better chance for light to appear. The forcefield set around the City Under the Sea was quite intimidating to _him_. Watching as the iridescent coloring of the field created an overwhelming sensation of the ice and water behind it would come crashing through. _He _stands watching; his blazing rouge eyes fixated, yet never averted, on the field._

It was hardly filled with any sound as far as he could hear. But as he stepped closer to the gate, he gains an overwhelming feeling that something was beginning to watch. Not only was it a camera watching him, but a few underwater animals as well. It much more added to the suspense that he was surrounded.

There was no time in escaping through the door for peace, but he yet waited for something to happen. He was afraid since the animals were so intimidatingly huge. Before he had the will to say something, he almost had seen the fact that these animals were not harming him unless he was an intruder...and that he is.

A computer abruptly replies to him, making him turn quite afraid. He sighs, after turning, only seeing he was scared of a mechanical device he knew as far as a computer.

_"Name?"_ it called and he trembled, subtly. His voice was as calm and as mechanical as possibly able to be.

He spoke into it like nothing, "_...Cad Bane._"

"_Access discontinued, try again."_

_"_Cad Bane."

_"Access discontinued."_

"Cad Bane."

_"Access discontinued."_ Bane shot at it with a random raygun of sorts and stepped up to the gateway. Pressing his dark blue face (elongated hat off) against the great doorway, he hears much speaking about.

"How can I get in without anyone noticing...?" he whispers, ending up placing his icy digits to pinch against the bridge of his mouth. "_You know this as much as anyone, Bane. Go in, quietly and--"_ Before Cad heard anything else, a great roar appeared out of absolute nowhere and silence was heard all around within only the next few moments. He took grasp of the doorway and slowly, quietly, pushed it open. Only little enough a space, Cad slid right through. He took a quiet glance and scanned the area, hungrily, for anyone who would be watching.

He took it for granted that everyone went somewhere, when he was frightfully right. He slinked right in and disappeared into darkness.

Around the time he made it to a set of golden double doors, one man in armor came outside of the doors and Cad ran right to him. Slowly and silently, Cad Bane had hit him in the back of the head with his raygun. Reading a plate afterwards on the armored man's chest, he figures what to do with the body. He literally sits and thinks about it, "_What should I do? What place can hide him?"_ He ponders over a moment and an idea strikes.

"I know exactly." Cad smirks deviously and drags the body of armor to the closest closet. He goes undercover by replacing his clothing with the armor, and sneaking right out of the closet and partially into the room.

To his suprise, he does not see few people...he sees almost thousands! "What the--?!" but as far as he knew, he had to keep quiet. Cad slid right in and found an empty seat which was written as "_BETA_". Cad was overly confused, he read the plate on his chest armor and saw the name _"Beta"_ written on it._ "Quite intelligent."_ he commented shortly before someone sitting in the very back row called him.

"Hey Beta," he whispered, "where'd you go?" Cad slid into Beta's oddly comfortable seat. Cad had no clue how to sound to make Beta's voice, but randomly, he created a voice that made him on the ball.

"Out for a quick drink." It was a voice spot on, all Cad was doing was actually using that voice to talk to another, Delta. A security guard came through the door and went straight up to one of the few leading a speech to the audience.

_"There is an intruder." _said he, interrupting the speech.

_"How do you know?" _she asked in a hoarse voice to him, and he answered blatantly.

"_There is a body inside the nearest closet that I saw with an Agent inside in a heap of clothing and a large hat."_

_"...take off the helm of every suit, in Agent, possible and search for anyone who looks suspicious."_

_"Right!"_ and he was off, she continuing her speech.

After reaching the back row in only five minutes, the security guard ended up being only a few Agents away. Cad was too busy focusing on what to do rather than taking it like a man. He ended following nothing and stayed, trying to be as cool as a cucumber and just taking it.

Cad sat calmly and casually until he was on the verge of not taking it anymore. The security guard was very exhausted by the time he reached Delta, but that did not stop him. He was right in front of Cad Bane, but he did not take off the helm. _When did Agent Beta sit up straight?_ Placing his hands on Bane's helm, he slowly slides the helm off and screams, "_Intruder!! Intruder!!"_

_Gah! I got caught! Time for plan B! Wait...I have no plan B..._ Cad still sat casually, but half a moment later, he was off and running. The female (who gave the speech) was immediatly in front of Cad Bane as he tried escaping.

"You, Sir, take off the armor...give it to me." but at all, Bane had refused to remove the armor. "I will kill you for not heeding me. Tell me who you are and what you are here for. I demand the answer, quickly and purely."

Cad had no answer, but as soon as she screeched, "Answer me!!", he just spoke quite rapidly, just like his heartbeat when he was found intruding.

"...the name's Cad Bane and I had tried coming here to take your riches and leave!"

"Take this scoundrel to the Underground for prisonment. Trail is in two weeks."

"Such mutiny!!" someone, literally, roared.

"King Koopa, this is no such time to scream."

"May I have a say in this?" Cad tried, but ended up getting a _"NO!!"_ from both of them.

Cad went nodding, being pulled away by three security guards.

_Inside the cell..._

"Pure inconsiderate power! You try and mess with the great Cad Bane?! The infamous Bounty Hunter of the Republic?!" Cad was at the bars of the dark prison cell, others all around were yelping to get out, some of them not caring. He was lucky to be placed in cell by himself, but unlucky to be stuck in the cell. "Get me out of here!!"

Bane was literally on the bars, hands and legs included, trying to break through. He had no power but because he was stripped of his weapons, there were dire consequnces of having to stay there. This place was surely under a tight watch, he would think, but if he only had the right tools. Willing to break out of there, he takes anything around him and tries smashing the bars open with the rocks he found...and he had no likely luck with it.

What else is there? He had no simple answer, but he was willing to find a way. Acting truly like an animal inside the cell, scaring off guards that passed on, he screeched...mechanical voice proving daunting. Throwing himself off and eventually settling down, Cad escaped to the deepest and darkness filled corner of the cell and waited for this nightmare to end. "This should all be over with quite soon. This nightmare will end..." Placing a blue hand to the wall and extending to the elbow, Cad goes into his own deep thoughts...falling to sleep.

Hours later, it was about nightfall and a series of loud thumps woke Bane. He was in the exact position he slept, but he felt oddly hurt. Cad sat up against the wall and watched the darkness. A light had shown across the great corridor in the shape of a human, Cad could only see it within the darkness before he blacked out again.

It was morning, and unknowingly, Cad Bane was fast asleep in his cell in front of the bars. His hat was on his dark blue face, covering it only slightly to reveal just the mouth. His right hand was on his chest and the other was on the ice cold, yet stone, ground. Both knees were elevated when his feet were on the stone.

Even being slightly disturbed woke him, but that didn't last until moments later when the female, from yesterday's speech, came by and glared down at him. She stretched a hand inside the cell he vaguely twitched at contact, "Sir Bane." The light shining from her pearlish claws glared on his face after she'd uncovered from his hat. You'd say he woke up immediately, but what she saw was strangely differentiated. He consciously took his own hat and placed it back on his head.

_"No...not the hat..."_ he whispered when dreaming, oddly enough.

She began scratching him like a cat, he shot straight up and taking his hat with him. Bane began to stand but she clawed his arm, trying to reach a good hold on it, "Do... . Not... . Move at all. I have a strict motive code when one holds another, you'd best learn it." Cad went to try escaping but her claws were far too strong as of holding.

"Let go of me..." Cad snarled, forgetting to heed her warning, "Who are you?!"

"Not 'who', Sir Bane, but _'what'. 'What' am I?_" Bane was told not to let go, but when he tried freeing himself, the black cloth around his higher and lower arm had torn to claws. But what suprised her most was his amount of animalistic behavior, the fact he acted most like an animal instead of a normal being of any other kind had caught her eye. He leaped onto the bars of the cell and immediately grabbed her arm, biting down on it with his dangerously sharp teeth. It felt like nothing when she saw him biting down on her forearm with such intensity. All that did was crack his own teeth, she shook him off. She held one arm into the air, diamond came straight out in plates (like metal plates). "I am _Janeagua Unbreon II_." Wings spread to show dominance. "Hear my crys to oblivion and beyond."

Cad begged to differ that final sentence, "But there's nothing beyond oblivion!"

"Eternity."

"That's a stretch of time!"

"...you truly are--" Jane bashes into the bars and breaks through with a great power. She tackles into Cad but he stays to the ground, Her foot on his leather chest. Jane takes the shirt with Her lower claws and flys off with him. "No one is awake around now. I need to get you, Sir Bane, out of here."

Feeling the wind rush was the only thing he focused on, besides the fact he was facing towards the ceiling. Reaching a long corridor was the next place they broke the silence.

"Can you let go of me?! This position isn't worth it!" She lands, throwing Cad to a wall and he reassembles himself. He sighs in relief and continues. "What are you doing?"

Jane steps closer and places the claws on the metallic plates of his face. His blazing red eyes fixated on Her, hungry for an answer.

"Flying at a reasonable position that you apparently do not like."

"Well of course I don't! Don't be so hasty. Answers should come. Now I came for my jewels--"

"Your jewels? Who said in all of humanity that they were yours? You do know I can turn you back in and reset the trial, do you want that?"

"No!"

"Then I'd advise you end acting like an animal about these gems and precious stones and get the heck out My City Under the Sea. I will have a tendency to remember on placing you inside that cell again if you ever appear once more at this City. Now leave here and never return!!" And soon after that, they'd never heard from Cad Bane again (as soon as he found a stash of diamonds and stole them)

_Or have they...?_

_"I will kill you, Bane!!"_


End file.
